


Team Rocket BlueTwo

by Moonfang182Magic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Crack, Crack Relationships, Gift Fic, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Team Rocket Admin Blue au, im so so sorry for this, this fanfic is for my personal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfang182Magic/pseuds/Moonfang182Magic
Summary: Team Rocket Admin Blue decides to check up on his most recent Pokemon heist, the legendary Mewtwo. While down in the lab with the Pokemon they start to connect and learn more about each other after many visits soon leading to the Pokemon's freedom from Team Rocket by Blue's hands.A crack fic for a friend PLEASE don't take very seriously.
Relationships: Blue Oak and Umbreon, Blue Oak and Xatu, Blue Oak and ocs, Blue Oak/Mewtwo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Team Rocket BlueTwo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please check out the actual more serious au on my tumblr, moonfang182-182. There is more info on the au there and there will be more info on au later on. Please again don't take this crack fic seriously, this is just me and my friends having fun.
> 
> Thank and hopefully enjoy! OwO

Blue stared up at the ceiling above his bed in a trance as he remembered what happened a week prior.

_In the basement of the Cinnabar Lab, a boy finds himself being choked out by a very pissed off Mewtwo. The boy tried to breathe through his mouth but was denied by the three thick fingers squishing his lower face tightly. Blood dripped slowly down from his smashed nose and bitten through tongue inside his mouth. He felt and rightfully looked like a mess after being thrown into the lab wall._

_‘Human…’ Amber eyes shot up from the Pokemon’s left hand to the creature’s red glowing eyes. ‘What are you doing here I wonder?’ the voice, sounding male and female at the same time, rang through his head again; as the fingers on his jaw let up for him to speak._

_“....” Blue gave no response to Mewtwo but more coughing that resulted in blood being spilled on his uniform and the floor._

_‘I see… Very well then.’ the hand on his jaw tighten again as the Pokemon’s left hand came forward and brushed the bangs that never seemed to stay in the trainer’s hood. Three ba;ll tipped fingers pressed gently on his forehead at first, before pressure to break into his mind. This act brought tears to Blue’s eyes as he soon felt all his memories being forced to the front of his mind. ___

__A paw swatted at Blue’s nose. This snapped the trainer out of his memories, and to instead look at the black dog shaped Pokemon that was laying on him. “Bre?” was asked to her trainer, who noticed the worried look in those big red puppy eyes._ _

__“Oh girl, I’m fine really.” The boy replied to the concern on his partner’s face with some pets on the back and scratches behind her ears._ _

___‘Highly Unlikely’ _a voice rang through his head. A voice that sounded like a very down to world Galarian accented women.__ _ _

____“I didn’t ask for comment Xatu.” a ginger haired head turned to the source of the voice in annoyance. A Xatu was laying against a Manteen on a pile of pillows and blankets in the corner of the room. The green colored Pokemon looked back at him with all knowing black eyes with a raised eyebrow. Blue growled at the higher intelligent Pokemon._ _ _ _

____“What did you see me doing this time?”_ _ _ _

_____‘Oh nothing out of the ordinary.’ _at the raised eyebrow from the trainer the Xatu sighed. _‘Yes I did see you do something… very dangerous, no matter the outcome I saw happen, You know very well I can’t change it anyways.’ _Blue stared at his second most trusted Pokemon with with a look of confusion but then understanding. The psychic Pokemon has been dealing with her trainer’s recklessness and non-existing self-preservation ever since she was a small Natu. After the past two years with Blue she learned many things about the trainer, along with all of his other Pokemon, minus Umbreon of course.____ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not going to tell me are you?” at the shake of her head he sighed and laid back down fully to try and finally get a good night’s sleep. But soon after about 20 minutes of just laying there with Umbreon laying on top of him he learned he couldn’t fall asleep at all. He turned his head when he heard shuffling coming from across the room, to see Xatu standing up and ruffeling out her feathers. The ginger raised an eyebrow at her, and in response she nodded her head to the door. He stared at her for a second before nodding and clicking his tongue to make Umbreon get off him. Blue got up and quickly put his uniform and mask on, making sure his hood was perfectly on with his iconic red scarf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He woke up the rest of his team before returning them to their Pokeballs before following Xatu out of his room with Umbreon walking next to him. The two grunts standing guard at the door of his sleeping quarters were Harry and George, two of his most loyal grunts. Blue nodded at the two and the two nodded back with no questions asked to their admin. Said admin walked past his other grunts’ sleeping quarters and training rooms while following the Mystic Pokemon towards their destination. Soon they reached the elevator for this side of base and went inside it; with Xatu using her psychic powers to press the most lower lab button… the lab where Mewtwo was being held. The boy left out a breath he holding and nodded at the Pokemon while Umbreon looked on in confusion at her two companions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The lift brought them down to the lab and right before the door opened Blue quickly put on his admin persona; Umbreon raised the poisoned tips on her fur while Xatu made sure all her talons looked extra sharp. Then the door opened to reveal 4 grunts facing Blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Admin Blue. We are surprised you are here at this hour?” one of the grunts asked and raised an eyebrow at the younger but more terrifying boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well I am here to see if there is any actual progress on the Mewtwo project. I mean, I caught the damn thing, so it’s only right that I get to see the progress on it.” He hissed at the lower level grunts in front of him. The older men quickly nodded and allowed the boy through to the main hallway of the lab. Blue soon found himself looking at the door that led to the lab made just for the powerful psychic Pokemon when he felt a quiver go through his body for some reason. Umbreon barked in concerned but was blocked by Xatu’s wing. The two Pokemon stared at each other before Umbreon stood down from the intense glare from the other mon. The admin scanned his Admin card and watched the doors slide open; another quiver goes through him which makes him pause and look back at his Pokemon who are sitting waiting for him to enter the lab… alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blue sighed and turned back to the open entrance and entered quickly before changing his mind. When the doors shut behind him he almost jumped from the sudden noise filling the quiet room. The boy looked around at all the desks, machines, paper and digital notes lying around, and at the giant glass tube in the middle of the room; the same tube that held Mewtwo. Two red orbs stared right back at him from the green liquid that filled the tube; making Blue swallow at how intense the stare was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
